My Rose Tyler
by LadyGreyBergamot
Summary: Rose was put in a parallel universe without knowing. How pleased will she be when she finds out? Also, when there's a Dalek invasion, will the Doctor be there to save her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I started a new story just recently and thought I should upload the first part up here. I changed the Doctor's personality just a smidgen but hopefully not in a bad way. XD Well I hope you enjoy the first part. :3**

* * *

Maybe when I regenerate, it proves to me who really cares about me…

They won't judge my new face… I know who that person is now…

Rose Tyler… _My _Rose Tyler.

My best friend.

The girl I've come to -

"Doctor?" Her voice took me out of my thoughts and brought me back to reality. "Doctor you're not leaving me again! Do you understand me? You left me once before… don't go it again… please…" She choked out trying not to cry.

How am I supposed to stay with her? She doesn't even know she's in the parallel universe. She thinks she's been in her normal world the whole two months she's been here…

"Rose, you know I would die to be with you… But it's physically impossible for me to stay here…" I was thinking of a way to explain it to her. She looked at me taken back and upset.

"No… No! . . . Please… Don't say that… I've done and lost too much as it is… I can't lose the man I cherish…" A tear gracefully made its way down her pale cheek.

"Rose… You're in a parallel universe… I'm not even here with you…" I reached my arm out to prove to her I wasn't there. Her eyes widened in shock as my whole arm went through her.

"How long…? How long was I here for?" She sounded hurt.

"Two months… I couldn't tell you… I -"

"Two months," she started, "how did you fool me for _two months?_ That's not possible - I just got off the bloody Tardis a few minutes ago!" She took a few moments to breathe then choked out, "Leave. Leave then, Doctor. And please, don't bother me again."

"What? Rose… no, I-!"

"You've lied to me for two sodding months! What's the point of seeing the man I love if he's just a sodding hologram!? Huh? Now please, do us both a favour… **_Leave_**!" She snapped harshly.

I just stared at her, surprised. _How could she say that…?_ I closed my eyes and stopped the projection.

I was now back on the Tardis alone… I felt a hole where my hearts should have been. I frowned angrily and bawled my hands up into fists. Now I'm determined to get her back with me.

After a few hours of jiggling around with the Tardis, I set in Rose's coordinates in the parallel universe. The Tardis flung me around every which way and stopped… well… landed… with a big crash.

I got out to see the all-too-familiar, "Pete's World". After a few moments, I departed to Rose's house. On the way I say Mickey and I automatically smiled.

"Mickey!" I called out. His facial expression was sad until his eyes landed on me - his expression turned to shock. "Haven't changed a bit have you?" I joked.

"Doctor? What are you doing here? And why?" He questioned seriously.

"How's Rose, Jackie and Pete?" I smiled. I was so glad to see the old Mickster again.

"Doctor… Rose has been dead for years now. She died helping Torchwood to save London from the Dalek invasion."

My head was still wrapped around the words, 'dead for years'. "Just how long…? Mickey when did Rose die!?"

"Five years ago, Doctor… She kept praying for you to come and help, but you never showed. Her last words were, 'I'll never give up, Doctor.'"

I sat down on the nearby bench and I cried, my head in my hands. "Where were you, Doctor? When we needed you most… When _Rose_ needed you most…?"

"I was in the Tardis trying to get to this sodding universe! And I still didn't make it to her… Why did it bring me here? To now? Why not the time she needed me!?" I screamed out. "_**No.**_ I won't lose her again. Not now. Not like this. Mickey, date. Give me the date she died."

"20 April, 2006."

I got up and walked back to the Tardis. I went up to the console, "Willing to help me out this once to save the girl I love?" I put the date in and pulled a few levers. The Tardis flew me around he whole control room. _Is this how bad it is to fly in a parallel universe? _

It landed, once again, with a crash. I got out and looked at the most beautiful sight ever. I smiled, "Rose…"

* * *

**Yeah yeah yeah I know, it's short. XD But chapter two will be coming up soon. [:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody, I'm _so_ glad you liked the first chapter. Here's the ending, I hope you like this one as well.**

**I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO! ~BLOOP!**

**~LadyG~**

* * *

"Rose…"

She stood tall with something in her hand emitting a green light. I just about heard what she said, "The Doctor is coming… And he will destroy you… So one bit of advice, Dalek… _**Run**_."

"Show, us, the, Doctor. We, do, not, believe, you, human. Show, him, to us." The voice of a Dalek echoed in my ears. I clenched my fists.

"You can't hurt him, and you know that. You never could and you never will. The Doctor, _my_ Doctor, will save us all. Just wait; he always does." Rose remarked seriously. I smirked to myself, she was always the one to bluff.

I ran over quickly and out of view to where she was. "On three, run… One…Two…" I whispered into her ear. She remained serious and quiet but slipped her hand into mine. "Three."

We both turned and ran, hand in hand, as fast as we could. "Exterminate!" "Exterminate the Doctor!" The group of Daleks kept repeating as they fired their death rays at us.

Once in the Tardis, Rose turned and faced me her face still serious. "I told you to leave. You said you weren't able to come here. Why are you here?"

"I had to, Rose… I had to save you… I couldn't let you die…"

She threw her arms around my neck and crashed her lips to mine. God how I missed this feeling.

"I knew you'd come, Doctor… You always do…" She smiles sweetly.

I had to tell her the truth…

"Rose… I was too late… I first arrived in 2011... You were dead… You died in 2006... This day… If you didn't run with me… you would have died… I couldn't have let you… I couldn't let you die when you had faith in me…" A tear twinkled in my eye.

"I'll never give up on you, Doctor… I know you'll always be there…" She smiled weakly. Those words… Mickey told me those were her last words…

All of a sudden she collapsed on the floor. 'No… No!' I bent down next to her and put my head to her chest to check for a pulse.

.

.

.

Nothing… All the colour left my face. I put my hand under her nose to feel if she was still breathing, but… she wasn't…

"How!?"

Then I noticed a small bulge coming out of her shirt on her stomach - I didn't know she'd been clutching her stomach the whole time…

I slowly lifted her shirt to find a giant laceration down her stomach. The cloth she'd use to stop the bleeding was soaked in her blood.

"How long…? Why didn't you tell me Rose!? Why didn't you tell me…?" I cried hysterically. I rested my head down on her chest and cried my hearts out.

After a few moments, I stood up, wiped my tears away and went to fight for Roses' sake.

"I _still_ let her die… I let her die _again_! I could have saved her! The Daleks are going to pay… They chose the wrong target… _**No one** _hurts_** my** _Rose Tyler_. _The girl I **_love_**." I hissed and stormed out to win this battle for the sake of the woman I love.


End file.
